warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sun Trail/Chapter 25
Chapter description :Gray Wing veers over to Clear Sky, and begs him to go after Storm, as she needed him to raise her kits. Clear Sky doesn't move, but sorrow is in his eyes as Storm departs, and rejects to follow her, stating that it was no use. He adds that his cat community came first, and if Storm couldn't accept his decisions, then they couldn't be with each other. Gray Wing inquires if he loved Storm, and Clear Sky confirms he did, but she had decided to leave, and his future was in the forest. Anger from Clear Sky's voice and expression fades, but is replaced by icy determination, making Gray Wing notice that nothing would change Clear Sky's mind. Gray Wing then apologizes for killing Fox, as he wouldn't have killed him, if not for Fox attacking him. :Clear Sky replies that Fox was doing his duties, and turns to go, before glancing back. He inquires of Jagged Peak's condition, and Gray Wing, feeling a bit of hope, informs him that he was fine, as Cloud Spots had worked out exercises to strengthen his other legs, and did them, despite complaining. Somewhat daring, Gray Wing offers Clear Sky to visit him, but the latter hesitates, before he declines, as it was the past, and he couldn't look back, due to having cats to protect. Gray Wing, disturbed by the intensity of Clear Sky's eyes, sighs, accepting that Clear Sky wouldn't turn back, but offers for him to come any time, if he changes his mind. However, Gray Wing wonders if Tall Shadow and Jagged Peak would accept him, if he did visit. He then dips his head to Clear Sky before departing to the moor. :Some time later, the cold season arrives, and Hawk Swoop is pregnant with her kits. Gray Wing and Jackdaw's Cry spend the morning digging out a heftier den in the tunnels, so Hawk Swoop would be sheltered from chilly winds when she would go into labor. The latter sighs that it was wonderful, and flops down in the nest the two toms prepared for her, adding that she couldn't wait for her kits to arrive. Gray Wing then abandons the two, and goes into the open, while sensing a frosty gust ruffling his fur. He thinks that Hawk Swoop is reminiscent of Storm, as both were close to birth, but believes that Storm had her kits, as it was a moon since she went into Twolegplace, and hopes she was fine. By the time he forms these thoughts, he believes that he must locate Storm. :Gray Wing is warmed by speeding through the moor, which leaves his heart pounding. He then arrives at the forest, and decides to take a way that leads him around Clear Sky's camp, as he didn't want to end up arguing with Clear Sky or his cats. His paws slacken upon nearing Twolegplace's outskirts, but moves on, and cautiously looks on for any landmarks that would lead him to Turtle Tail and Bumble, as they could know where Storm resided, and Gray Wing would be pleased to meet Turtle Tail. He makes progress, as he spots a monster-reeking den with several Twoleg kits moving around, but he rotates only to find a black dog racing toward him. Fear settles in Gray Wing, making him race down the lane with the dog following him, and knows on the next corner, he would traverse the Thunderpath, but monsters move past in both directions, and if he did halt, the dog would catch him. :He then rounds the corner, dashing on, realizing that he is lost. Gray Wing doesn't pause and look back, but hears and scents the dog behind him. He darts around another corner, and halts in dismay, as the path is closed off by a Twoleg den, and is trapped. He pivots, bracing to fight, and the dogs bounds to him, jaws gaping. However, Gray Wing hears a voice calling for him, and his eyes in surprise as he views Turtle Tail balancing on a ledge beneath a hole in the Twoleg den. Gray Wing then bunches his muscles, and leaps as the dog bores down, making Turtle Tail grab him by the scruff to assist him in getting on the ledge. Gray Wing thanks her, and the dog yaps in annoyance underneath, prompting Turtle Tail to tell it to shove off. She then leads him to the end of the wall, passing several Twoleg dens, and leaps down on a stretch of grass. :Turtle Tail exclaims that it was a surprise to meet him, eyes shining as Gray Wing jumps down to her, and adds that it was good for him to meet her and Bumble. However, Gray Wing admits that he was to search for Storm, giving his shoulder a embarrassed lick, and Turtle Tail doesn't move, but the light from her eyes fades away, and meows flatly. Gray Wing explains that he knew Storm went to Twolegplace, believing he was saying the wrong thing, but needed information from Turtle Tail, and asks if she knew her present location, and if she saw her. Turtle Tail, reluctant to answer, scuffles grass with her paws, and replies that she isn't certain, before being cut off. Bumble then joins in, stating that they knew, and sits on the fence on the opposite side. She plops down, padding to join them, and reminds Turtle Tail that Storm went to live in the old monster den. :Turtle Tail mutters that she did knew, and Gray Wing assumes that she knew all that time. He thanks Bumble, and asks if she could escort making her hesitate for a moment, before accepting, but notes that she wouldn't go in. He glances at Turtle Tail, considering if she was to go with them, but responds that she would see him later, and departs the area. Saddened and puzzled, Gray Wing follows Bumble down a wall, and beside a Thunderpath, with monsters close together to make him in despair of crossing it. A gap then opens up, and Bumble gives him the signal to cross. The two then dash side by side, and another monster passes by on the other end, its passing wind ruffling their fur. Gray Wing exclaims that it missed them by a paw-length, and the two then move on, passing Twolegs and shiny Twoleg dens, making them stick close to the wall. :Gray Wing claims that he couldn't understand why Bumble could stand living in Twolegplace, and she glances back at him, replying that she didn't know how he could live in the open being wet, and that she assumed they would both get used to it. Bumble then leads Gray Wing around a corner, and they arrive at a large stone den with several entrances. Bumble flicks her tail, and states that he was there, and she would wait to take him back. Gray Wing's eyes extend in shock, and asks if Storm lived in the den. Bumble nods in confirmation, and notes that there were not many places to stay around if one cat did not reside with Twolegs. Forcing back his horror, Gray Wing pads inside, and little light enters, and foul smell washes over him. He calls for Storm, but receives no reply, and pads on, finding no place where Storm can hide. :Tail-lengths away, a stone slope leads upward, and Gray Wing bounds up, only to find no signs of Storm's presence. He continues to climb, but still cannot find Storm, and questions if Bumble was incorrect, and that Storm didn't reside there. As he hesitantly reaches a gap in the wall, Gray Wing feels as if he is back in the mountains, and when he reaches the forest, he can barely make out the moor from his location, and looks back at Twolegplace. Gray Wing feels a faint paw step, and calls Storm's name, and the latter is some tail-lengths away. He notices that she has given birth, noticing her features, and he takes a pace to her, inquiring of her kits' status. She replies that she had three kits, and they were fine, nodding. He glances around, and asks about their location, and if he could see them. :Storm hesitates, then rejects his request, and disappointment fills Gray Wing, prompting him to state that her kits were his family, and pleads her to take him, as he wouldn't harm them. Storm responds that they were her kits decisively, making Gray Wing frustrated, and assumes that she decided to cut off contact from him and Clear Sky. Gray Wing wonders if it was the best choice, and why she desired for no cat to look after them, and wishes to ask them, but Storm's gaze prevents him from doing so. Gray Wing dips his head in acceptance, and bids her farewell, informing her that she knew where to locate him when she required him. He rotates and pads down, back in the open, where Bumble expects him. Characters Major *Clear Sky *Storm }} Minor *Hawk Swoop *Turtle Tail *Bumble *Unnamed kits *Thunder (Unnamed) }} Mentioned *Jagged Peak *Cloud Spots *Tall Shadow }} Important events Births :*Thunder and two unnamed kits : Born to Storm and Clear Sky Notes and references de:Der Sonnenpfad/Kapitel 25 Category:The Sun Trail Category:Dawn of the Clans arc Category:Chapter subpages